


I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: Mommy Issues [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Little Fluff, female competition, insecure Lilith, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Lilith has a conversation with Eve before she marries Maze.





	I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so remember when I told you guys that I was not going to write a sequel to Hell-bent? Yeah, I was lying even if I didn't know it. This one is more Zelda/Lilith than the first one that was more Maze/Eve centric. So yeah, hope you enjoy. Please leave kudos and especially comments if you like. I feel like this is the last installment of this series but who knows huh? Apparently my brain has no boundaries. 
> 
> The title is from the music From Eden by Hozier because I absolutely love it. There's a Supernatural reference in this as well because I couldn't help myself.

Lilith would be lying if she said that she was happy with this marriage. She had only given her blessings because Zelda’s life had been at stake and she couldn’t let her suffer. It had been a master move of her daughter to track the only person Lilith had a weakness for and use those feelings in her advantage. Lilith commended her on her bravery. Still, the witch knew she could not say that it was because Maze was her daughter, because Lilith had never cared enough for the demon child. No, Maze grew on her own without any input or help from her mother. It was one of Lilith’s biggest regrets and it was part of the reason why she allowed Maze to marry Eve. But that didn’t mean that Lilith approved of it. She thought that Eve was not good enough for her daughter and she knew that she had no right to think that but she did anyways. 

The wedding was going to happen whether Lilith liked it or not so she reeled in her resentment and asked Zelda to be her date to the wedding. Zelda and Lilith started dating right after Maze had come for them so Lilith had her daughter to thank for this. They understood each other’s traumas and feelings as well as knew which buttons could be pressed and which ones couldn’t. It was a healthy relationship and neither of them knew very well how to handle it, since both of them didn’t had experience with healthy relationships, but they gave it their best attempts. Sometimes they fought and misunderstood each other’s intentions but they tried to have a good communication to sort things out. It was the happiest Lilith ever felt. When Lilith asked Zelda to be her date to the wedding the ginger woman snorted and said: “I’ll have to be there anyways to officiate the wedding since I’m the High Priestess of the Church of Night, so I might as well go with you.” 

Lilith rolled her eyes at her and pounced on top of her on the bed to reel in her girlfriend’s sass while Zelda laughed out loud. It was nice to be the one that made Zelda laugh like that, Hell knows that the woman needed to be happy after everything that she had gone through. Zelda was the strongest woman Lilith knew but she also knew from experience that it was very taxing to be strong all the time, Zelda had all the reasons to let go of her composure and her sternness once in a while and Lilith was happy to help her undo herself. In more ways than one. 

The day of the wedding was upon them sooner rather than later and unfortunately as soon as Hilda knew that Lilith’s daughter was going to be married she put upon herself to be the most hospitable possible. And that meant that Maze, Eve and all their guests would be staying over at the Spellman household. Lilith was just glad that she didn’t actually lived there but that meant that she had to brush elbows with all of them every single time she entered the house to see Zelda or to talk with Sabrina. It was infuriating. The only person all of the Greendale residents had agreed to ban from the house and the ceremony altogether was Lucifer. You see, their Lucifer wasn’t the same as the Lucifer that Lilith had endured but she still didn’t want to see him. Look at it this way, the Holy Trinity had God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit that somehow were different entities but still the same. The exact same thing happened with the Unholy Trinity, they had Lucifer, Satan and The Dark Lord, who were different entities but still somehow were the same person. Maze’s Lucifer, her best friend, was the former angel known as Samael before the fall so he wasn’t that bad. Their Lucifer was The Dark Lord and you all remember what an utter prick he was. Satan also walked the Earth and the last Lilith knew of him, he had a child and was pestering two brothers in Lebanon, Kansas about the kid. She despised all of them so that was the reason why Lucifer was not allowed to attend the ceremony, even if he was the best man. Lilith hadn’t also seen Eve yet and she couldn’t help but think it was premeditated. 

Lilith had bumped into the human psychiatrist and her angel lover – she refrained from hissing at him like an angry cat when she saw his angelic form – as well as the detective and her child. The child had glared at her in despise and Lilith had felt strangely proud of the girl’s protectiveness. She would have been an amazing witch if she wasn’t human. 

Zelda and Lilith had dressed together that day and Lilith couldn’t help but admire the redhead as she did her makeup. Zelda was wearing a silk dark petrol blue long dress with long sleeves, a high and embroidered collar and that was form fitted to her body but the catch was that the back was bare and stopped just beneath Zelda’s back dimples. Lilith had chosen this one for her and now she was regretting it because she could see every adorable freckle that Zelda had on her pale skin and the sight was incredibly distracting. Her red hair was loose and curled on the tips just as she liked it and her red lipstick and winged eyeliner were on point. Lilith felt her heart clench at the sight of her putting on her black heels and her traitorous mind whispered at her that she didn’t deserve such a beautiful woman. 

“What?” Zelda asked with a frown. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Lilith said from her spot on the bed. She was wearing a long red dress with a plunging neckline and a high slit that showed her smooth legs. Her high heels were also red and her hair was loose and full as she liked it. Her lips were painted red and her golden crown was atop her head, to show everyone that she was not the bride’s mother but the Queen. 

“I know, but you’re looking at me funny.” Zelda said, turning away from her to put on her earrings but still looking at Lilith from the mirror in front of her. 

“It’s nothing.” Lilith shrugged as she got up from her seated position, smoothing her dress instead of looking at Zelda’s inquisitive eyes. “I’m gonna check up on Maze.” She made her way to the door.

“Lilith.” Zelda’s tone of voice stopped her in her tracks with her hand on the knob. 

“Not now, Zelda.” She huffed, knowing that this tone of voice meant that Zelda was going to push her to say what she had been thinking earlier. 

Zelda grabbed her wrist gently and made the shorter woman turn around to stare at her. “I love you.” She whispered, like she knew what Lilith had been thinking. Lilith felt her lips curling into a little smile as she stared at her girlfriend fondly. 

Lilith stepped forwards and kissed Zelda softly on the lips, not caring if their lipsticks would smear. In times like these is good to be a witch. Zelda kissed her back, placing her hands on Lilith’s waist and pulling her against her body, causing the shorter woman to lift on her tip toes to be able to kiss her properly. Zelda wasn’t that much taller than Lilith but in heels she towered over her, even if Lilith herself was wearing heels too. It was very nice. Zelda smiled into the kiss and then broke it, placing her forehead against Lilith’s. “Please try not to murder your daughter’s bride until the wedding.” 

Lilith huffed and broke away from the embrace. “I can’t make any promises.” She snapped her fingers and both hers and Zelda’s lipsticks came back to being flawless. Zelda just snorted before Lilith went out of the room. The house was eerily quiet that night since most of the guest had already left to the Church. The only ones left were Lilith, Zelda and the brides, and Zelda was only there because she didn’t fully trust Lilith to be alone with Maze and Eve on the same house without causing some type of ruckus. Lilith made her way to Maze’s designated bedroom and opened the door without knocking, making the person inside gasp and turn around to face the surprise visitor. It wasn’t Maze. Lilith found herself face to face with Eve, the last person she wanted to see. Both stared at each other noticing the similarities between them. Even if Lilith was riding Mary Wardwell’s body right now, they still remembered one another. They both had full and dark hair, even if Eve’s was longer than hers and they had vaguely the same height and body type. If Lilith was in her actual body right now she would notice that they also had the same skin and eye color. It was a bit unnerving. Eve stood there with her big and doey brown eyes as she stared at Lilith. The girl was wearing a long lace white dress with long sleeves and a modest cleavage that molded her body perfectly. The dress had a nude illusion underneath the white lace but was still too modest for Lilith’s taste. She would never be caught dead wearing white. Eve’s full hair was loose and she was wearing minimal makeup. 

“Lilith.” Eve said with a pout and anger in her eyes. 

“Eve.” Lilith sneered. “Are you really gonna get married wearing white in the Church of Night?”

“Yes well, I’m not sure if black is my color.” She huffed as she put on her white heels so she wasn’t shorter than Lilith. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came looking for Maze.” She said as she watched the woman finishing the last aspects of her appearance. It pained Lilith to admit, but Eve was absolutely gorgeous. She was the type of woman that didn’t need anything to look flawless.

“You just missed her.” She answered back and turned to look at Lilith again. Eve had to admit that she looked stunning. “Congratulations on becoming queen of Hell.” She said begrudgingly. 

Lilith smirked darkly. “Ah Eve, still aiming to please I see.”

“And you’re still aiming to displease I see.” She hissed back. 

Lilith chuckled. “The bite back is new.” 

“I had millennia to catch up.” 

Lilith hummed. “How’s Adam?” She asked, just to be petty. 

Eve’s face reddened in anger. “Dead.” She says and Lilith shrugs. 

“Suits him right.” She said and Eve walked furiously towards her. 

“Don’t talk about him that way!” She pointed a finger towards Lilith’s face. Lilith rolled her eyes and swatted her hand away. 

“I still don’t know why you’re still defending him. He was a misogynistic fool, Eve.” 

“He wasn’t a bad person.” Eve sighed. “But you’re right, I spent my whole life trying to compete to the memory he had of you.” She said in a resentful tone. “He never loved me as much as he loved you.” 

“Yes well, we all unfortunately know how it is to suffer in the hands on petty men.” Lilith huffed out. “Which remembers me…” She walked into Eve’s personal space and pointed a finger at her. “I don’t think you’re good enough for Maze.” 

This time it was Eve to swat Lilith’s hand away. “I don’t think you have the right to think anything of me and especially your daughter. You never had. You’re the one that’s not good enough for her.” She had a fire in her eyes that Lilith had never seen before in Eve’s sweet complexion. “I’m gonna marry Maze anyways. Your opinion doesn’t concern us. The only reason you even know about this marriage is because Maze needed your consent to get married at the Church of Night. I told her that I was fine marrying in the city hall but she wanted to give me a big wedding. I would be fine marrying in front of a priest but the holy water would be a problem.” 

Lilith gasped and took a hand to her chest in outrage. “Are you crazy?” 

“No, that’s why I went along with the plan to ask you.” She pouted. “Anyways Lilith you’re gonna have to accept this, no matter how much you hate me.” 

“I don’t actually hate you.” She found herself mumbling and Eve gasped. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

Lilith rolled her eyes. “I used to hate you as I’m sure you hate me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “But then I realized that it wasn’t worth it. We only hate each other because of men, and men who don’t even matter to care about so…” She shrugged. “I ended up realizing that me hating you was female competition born out of sexism and honestly we might as well be the ones who created it for everyone else.” She sighed. “So I don’t hate you, Eve. I might not like you very much but I don’t hate you.” 

Eve stood there staring at Lilith like she had grown a second head, blinking up at her in awe. 

“And I know that you make Maze happy, maybe the happiest I’ve ever seen her, although you are right, I don’t think I had a scope of her feelings due to the fact that I basically abandoned her.” Lilith could feel herself talking but she had no idea why she was spurting all of this to Eve of all people. Maybe her love for Zelda had softened her up. But everything she was telling was the truth. 

Eve was still looking at her, this time with her mouth open. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Lilith asked, annoyed. 

“I just realized that I maybe don’t hate you either.” Eve whispered back. “At least not because of Adam, but definitely because of Maze.” She frowned. 

“I can live with that.” Lilith said. 

They stood there looking at each other in silence and evaluating this whole conversation and their history with each other until the door opened. 

“Are you okay?” Lilith heard Zelda’s voice and looked where the voice was coming from finding Zelda and Maze at the door with confused expressions. Maze was wearing what was basically a leather suit, with a leather jacket and tight leather pants, with a satin corset underneath and heels. All in black. Her eyes were dark and her hair was pulled in a bun, high lightening her sharp cheekbones. She looked stunning. She had in her hand a knife but she looked confused about the scene in front of her, not sure if she should attack or not. Lilith looked back and Eve and gave a step back, causing the tension in Maze’s demeanor to disappear. 

“Everything is fine.” She said. “We should go or we’re gonna be late, it’s almost witching hour.” Lilith grabbed Zelda’s hand and looked at Maze on her way out. “I’m happy for you.” And she was surprised to realize that she meant every word.   
As she looked back she watched couple embrace and smile at each other with all the love in their eyes. Lilith gave a tiny smile as she squeezed Zelda’s hand on their way to the Church to wait for the brides. Maybe someday it would be Zelda and her getting married. Only the future would know.

**Author's Note:**

> If I came up with a whole concept of Unholy Trinity just because I wanted to say that the Lucifer from Lucifer was nice and the others weren't? Yes. If I came up with the Unholy Trinity thing just because I remembered that we have three different Lucifers in pop culture at the moment? Yes.


End file.
